


You are my Sunshine

by Briiaas_Last_Hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Humanstuck, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briiaas_Last_Hope/pseuds/Briiaas_Last_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first FIC so I don't know what to put here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It has begun

You've never been this upset and tired in your life. Trying to sleep but always waking up to nightmares of your friends dying.  
Even your boyfriend has been murdered. Oh how torn you were when you found your lovers body. You sighed loudly. Maybe your best friend would be okay. She was safe at the Strider boys house. He lived not that far away anyways. In the next few days, you made yourself promise to go visit her. The cute little chubby girl was your life, your everything. A couple days ago you bought her a big heart box full of candy. All different flavours. She usually complained that David never got her any. It was the special French candies. It was well over two hundred dollars, but you didn't mind.

You just wanted her to be your girlfriend. But the Strider boy got that part in her life. Even though he treats her like crap sometimes. Terezi Pyrope was EVERYTHING to you. You was there when her mother was culled. Her sister ran away with your boyfriends (*cough* I mean--) ex-boyfriends, older brother. When you heard that, you just sighed. You kept Terezi at your house for a week after that, but that was well over four years ago. You were on Pesterchum when a message popped up.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AA: hello karkat! 0u0  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT ARADIA  
AA: i was 0nly w0ndering if y0uve seen s0llux ar0und  
AA: since y0ure his b0yfriend and all

Shit. You remembered Aradia was over in Michigan visiting her sister, so she hasn't heard.

CG: UUHHH... ABOUT THAT.  
AA: what happened? whats wr0ng?  
CG: SOLLUX HE'S....  
CG: HE WAS KILLED THREE WEEKS AGO...  
AA: 0_0  
AA: i am s0 s0rry 0n0  
CG: NO IT'S   
AA: im s0rry i didnt hear ab0ut this until n0w karkat  
AA: im s0rry i br0ught it up    
CG: NO IT'S OKAY BUT I HAVE TO GO NOW. IM GOING TO STRIDERS TO BRING TEREZI A FEW THINGS.  
AA: ah  
AA: have fun! 0u0  
CG: TALK TO YOU SOME OTHER TIME

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

You roll away from your desk, running your fingers through your hair. You could feel tears swelling up in your eyes. Taking in a deep breath, you get up. Putting the red sweater with little dragons in the bottom stitching on, you grab your things, including a few juice pouches, and leave.

You take your iPod out of your back pocket and put in headphones. You started blaring loud screaming music (note I didn't say scremo) you can feel the bags under your eyes. You sighed and bit down on your bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. It took you a good ten minutes to get to Dave's apartment. Climbing up to the third level, you barely had the time to knock on the door before Terezi opened it. "I could hear you as soon as you got to the top of the third stare case, dumbass" she smirked, blinking her ice blue eyes at you before hitting your leg with her cane. You just smile and hold out the box you got her. She instantly grabbed for it, "I can smell something good, Karkles." All you should do was stare at her and smile a little. She raised her eye brow. Shit, she felt the air move around you. Her super crazy senses scare you sometimes, but they're pretty alright. 

Terezi then takes a step away from the door, inviting you in. You could tell Strider wasn't home by the way she touched your arm when you came in.   
You could feel something off. It was four in the fucking morning. Also, if Dave wasn't home at this time, something was wrong. "Terezi, where is Dave?" you ask her, taking her into your arms. Tears started to swell up in her eyes, falling slowly down her cheeks, "He dumped me.. I have no where to go though, so he hasn't been here for a few days, he said he'll come back when I'm gone."

You felt a growl in the back of your throat. Hugging Terezi tightly, you spoke, "Pack your things, you can stay with me as long as you need. You can have my bed, I don't mind sleeping on the couch for a while." You nuzzle her head and she let's out a soft sigh. You let her go and go over to her couch, slouching down onto it. You watch her wander into the kitchen, after a few minutes you see her walk back out with a few pieces of candy. She sat almost right on your lap, but you shifted and she moved quickly, laying down and resting her head on your lap instead. She popped a blue candy in her mouth and grinned, "Thanks for the candies, Karkles." she does her cute giggle snort and places her hand on your cheek. Man, the way you just want her to mount you, holding her close and kissing her. You sigh as quietly as you can, shifting again, "Don't you wanna pack?" you ask, making her reply quickly, "All my stuff is packed, I just haven't contacted anyone. It's in his room." 

After a while, you take two of her three bags. The biggest ones you take. They're lighter than you thought. She took her last bag. "Good thing I live not that far from here, but I am going to get a car soon anyways." you just chuckle, leading her out. You send the fuckface Strider a text saying Terezi is staying with you and you hope he's happy that he made her cry.


	2. Things Happen

Taking your time on getting to your house, you went to a vending machine, "Do you want anything Terezi? They have coffee, water bottles, uh looks like juice I think?" you ask her, getting out a couple dollars. "I'll have a coffee. Thanks Karkles." you end up getting two coffees, three water bottles, and a can of Hawaiian Punch. You gave Terezi her cup of coffee and warn her that it's hot. She yelped slightly when she took a sip, you chuckled. "I know this is a bad time," you begin as you both walk up to your house, "But what exactly happened?" you could hear her gulp a big drink of her coffee, she seemed to have finished it off, she held her hand out and you handed her a bottle of water. As you handed it to her, snow started to fall for the first time in a long time. Even though this was Chicago, it seemed to never have snowed in the past few years. "Hey Tez, it's snowing. It's very pretty, pure white. It's gonna be cold when you touch it though." You smile and  take her hand. It's been a long time since Terezi stayed over. She probably didn't remember where everything was. You led her in slowly, setting a bag by the door. "Tez, can you tell me what happened... I want to pay Strider a visit next time he's home." you spoke to her as you led her to your couch, letting her sit. She set her bag on her lap and sighed, "He's been treating me like I'm a toy. Total douchebag he's been. I think he got back with Jade... I try to look pretty but since I'm blind, that's really tough."

You watch her bring her knees to her chest after pushing her bag to the floor. A soft shatter sound came from the bag and she frowned, shaking her head. "Terezi, you know I would do anything for you. Even beat up that asshole, Strider. I swear I'm going to kick his a--" You were cut off, taking a few minutes til you finally realised Terezi was kissing you to shut you up. No. Not to shut you up. It felt like lust and love, something you haven't felt in a while. You cringe and she pushes forward, pushing you onto your back. She straddled your hips, oh god hopefully she didn't feel your excitement been off in waves. Getting a boner didn't help at all either. She kept rubbing against you and oh god you couldn't help it. You grab the back of her head and pull her onto you, kissing her roughly, her tongue pushed into your mouth. Now that both your tongues were wrestling you couldn't stop pressing your hips up against hers. Her body kept grinding against yours in a teasing manner, she finally pulled up and took her shirt off. You reach a shaking hand up and grope a breast, she squealed at it, "Your fingers are cold!" She complained before taking her bra off and tossing it onto the floor. You massage her breasts, teasing at her nipples before sitting up, leaning down, and biting one gently. Terezi bit her lip and shivered. You teasingly (wow so much teasing) lick it a few times before she ended up practically ripping your sweater off. Pawing at your pants, Terezi lifted up slightly, pushing her jeans off of herself. You watch her slide a hand over where your hard on is, rubbing it through your jeans. You shake and let out a soft groan, she purred. Damn this girl is strange. You push her onto her back on your couch, taking your jeans off. You rub her through her panties, listening to her squeal. You push your boxers off and move her panties to the side, she wrapped her arms around you, you swear you could hear her purr as you thrust into her, holy fuck she was tight. She cried out in slight pain. 'Karkat did you just break Terezi?' you wonder to yourself as you move yourself slowly, letting her get use to your movements. You let out a groan and bring your hands to her hips. You quickly move yourself to sit up, resting her on your lap. You take her hips again and move her up and down. She kept letting out moans and squeals, your body was shaking as you thrust up into her. It's been a while and you could just feel yourself build up. She leaned forward and nibbled on your ear, very quietly moaning your name in your ear. You growl and grab her hips once more, thrusting far up into her, releasing your genetic material into her small body. You can see her stomach puff up slightly with how much you let in her. You kiss her deeply, letting her kiss you back. "I love you, so much. Will you PLEASE be my girlfriend... Even though fuckass (oh shit, no really that would be the only word good enough for Dave.) broke up with you not long ago." You give her a few minutes to respond, but in a shaky voice, she spoke, "Yes Karkles. And I love you too." you grin and kiss her again, hugging around her waist. She bit her lip as she lifted off of you. She takes your partially ripped sweater and puts it on, getting up. You watch her as she moves around slowly, making her way to your room. You pull your boxers on and get up, following her. She was fast asleep on your bed when you got to your room. You covered her up and kissed her forehead, backing out of the room slowly and closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two months since you and Terezi started going out. You been more happy, talking to Aradia was your normal routine. She was planning on coming back home. Dirk and Jake adopted a cute son named Drake. You talked to Nepeta and Vriska more. You visited Vris and Tavros often in the hospital. Terezi was the best thing to ever happen to you. You always bought her stuff even when she said not to get them. You took her shopping a lot. You could feel her love you even more than usual, it warmed your heart. "Karkles, I'm glad I said yes to you. I love you a lot." she grinned at you. You laugh, "I love you too Rezi."  
That's when you got a message from Aradia

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AA: hey karkat!  
CG: HEY ARADIA  
AA: h0w are y0u?  
CG: I'M GREAT  
CG: TEREZI AGREED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND TWO MONTHS AGO!  
AA: thats great!  
AA: im glad she agreed t0 y0u 0u0  
AA: 0h crap! i g0tta g0 ill chat y0u later

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

apocalypseArisen [AA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: OKAY LATER

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

You put your phone away, sighing as you plop onto your couch. You pull your sweater off and throw it over the couch. You heard a quiet yelp as it hit Terezi. She then giggled and hopped over the couch, "Hey Karkles we should go out somewhere some time. It would be great." You stare at her for a moment before nodding, "Alright, where do we go exactly?"  
She tapped her shoulder and smudged herself into your side, snuggling against you, "I don't know really, just anywhere." you let out a soft sigh and nuzzle her head, thinking about where to take her. There's not a lot around this town, and the next town isn't any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly doubt I will continue on this one at all. I'm more than likely just going to end it here.


End file.
